Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge which accommodates a print tape and which has a display section where the type of the accommodated print tape is displayed, and a tape printing device.
Background Art
According to the related art, a tape cassette having a tape arranged therein and a tape printing device for printing on the tape reeled off from the tape cassette are known (see JP-A-2000-62251).
The tape cassette includes a case made up of an upper case and a lower case, and a film tape (print tape) and a thermal ink ribbon arranged inside the case. A tape specifying display section where the tape width of the film tape is displayed in letters is bonded to the surface of the upper case.
Meanwhile, the tape printing device produces a desired lettered tape (label) on the basis of a print command from a personal computer to which the device is connected. The tape printing device includes a device main body, a cassette loading section which is arranged inside the device main body and in which the above tape cassette is loaded, and an open/close lid which opens and closes the cassette loading section.
The top surface of the device main body is formed as a convex arcuate surface, and to follow this surface, the open/close lid is formed in a convex arcuate shape. A window covered with a transparent cover is formed in the open/close lid, and the tape specifying display section provided on the top surface of the tape cassette is visible through the window. Also, a slit-like tape discharge port extending in an up-and-down direction is provided on the forward side of the device main body. Moreover, the cassette loading section is inclined so as to be lower on the forward side at an inclination angle of 20°. Thus, the tape cassette can be easily loaded and the film tape after printing can be easily discharged from the tape discharge port.